Don't Tell Me What You're Thinking
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: Blaine has a nightmare when he spends Thanksgiving at Kurt's house. Warning: Talk of molestation of a child


**Warning: Talk of molestation of a child**

**Word Count: ~1,500**

Blaine straightened his bowtie, trying to still his shaking hands. Kurt wasn't there yet. He was supposed to have been there almost ten minutes ago. Blaine was spending Thanksgiving with the Hudmels because it was Kurt and Finn's last Thanksgiving while living with their parents and Kurt wanted to introduce Blaine to his family. Blaine was very happy for a chance to get away from his family for the holiday and escape the snide comments and judgmental looks and…

"Hey, kiddo." Blaine jumped when his Uncle Benny clapped his hand on his shoulder. "How's my favorite nephew doing?" The man sat down on the porch steps beside him.

Blaine shrugged, scooting away from his uncle and holding his overnight bag closer to his chest.

"I was disappointed to hear you weren't celebrating with us this year, spending the holidays with your_boyfriend_." Benny didn't say boyfriend in the disgusted manner that most of Blaine's family did, but his eyes flashed possessively as he rested his hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine shuddered, "It's his last year in Lima…"

"You coming back tonight?" Blaine squirmed under the hand on his knee and the hopeful look in Benny's face.

"N-no. I'm spending the night with Kurt."

Benny nodded, his jaw clenching slightly, "Well, I'll miss you, buddy."

Blaine bit back a sigh of relief when Kurt's navigator pulled up in front of the house.

"That your boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded.

"Introduce me to him."

Blaine nodded again, stiffly standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Benny kept his hand on the small of Blaine's back as they walked. Kurt lowered his window.

"Hey, baby," he smiled brightly, leaning out the window slightly. Blaine accepted the small kiss, still tense from his uncle's hand on his back. If Kurt noticed that, he didn't say anything.

"Who's this?" he asked, giving Benny and appraising look. Benny was good looking and fit for being in his mid-forties. He had dark brown hair, swept off his head in an elegant coif. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a white button up with a grey vest over it.

He gave Kurt a wide smile, "I'm Benny, Blaine's uncle." He stuck his hand out. Kurt returned the smile, accepting the handshake. "I just had to come meet my favorite nephew's boyfriend."

Kurt's smile widened. He was glad Blaine actually had some support in his family for once. Blaine forced a smile himself.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you," Kurt said, "and I'm sorry to steal him from you, but we're already running late." He turned to Blaine, "Ready to go?"

Blaine nodded, "Bye Uncle Benny," he tried not to tense when Benny pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back.

"I think I'll stick around for a few days, so I can spend some time with you," Benny said when he let Blaine go, "I've missed you."

Blaine suppressed a shudder, "O-okay."

Benny patted him on the shoulder one more time, "It was nice to meet you, Kurt. I'll see you later, Blaine." Blaine hurried around to the passenger side, climbing in quickly and letting out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just drive."

—

Blaine quickly learned that Burt and Carole were not the only amazing people in their families. No one even batted an eyelash at his and Kurt's handholding or the way they snuggled up together on the couch after dinner. The only comment they got was Kurt's Aunt Camille saying that her sister would have loved Blaine. Blaine's eyes stung as he thanked her. He knew how much Kurt's mom had meant to him and it touched him that her sister liked him.

The best part was that there wasn't a creepy uncle hanging around the house all day for Blaine to try and dodge or avoid.

Blaine's eyes started drooping around eleven, his head dropping onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's Uncle Jim smiled fondly at them, "You should probably get your boy to bed, Kurtie."

Blaine blinked, sitting up. Still about half of Kurt's family was there, nibbling on cookies and rolls and chatting. "No," he said, fighting back a yawn, "I'm fine. We can stay up for a little while longer."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I'm tired too, let's go to bed." Kurt pulled him up from the couch, holding his hand as he led him up the stairs.

"Door open!" Burt shouted after them.

Blaine laughed. It was the first time he'd gone to bed on Thanksgiving without being terrified since he was five.

—

Kurt was woken in the middle of the night by a sudden coldness. Blaine had been pressed against his chest for most of the night but suddenly he was gone. Kurt blinked his eyes open, looking to see Blaine, almost falling off the edge of the mattress, the blankets twisted around his legs, and small, terrified whimpers tumbling from his mouth.

"Blaine, sweetie?" he called gently.

"No," Blaine cried, clinging to the edged of the bed. He was mumbling in his sleep, shaking almost convulsively. Kurt was able to catch a few words. "_Hurts_." "Stop." "Don't want." "Ben-n-ny."

Kurt touched his shoulder gently, Blaine jerked away, tumbling to the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, scrambling across the mattress. He heard footsteps in the hallway and then his father skidded through the door, Finn and Carole hot on his heels. Blaine scurried off the bed and kneeled next to Blaine, shaking him firmly. "Shh, shh, Blaine, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up, Baby."

Blaine eyes fluttered open, wild and terrified as they darted around the room until they landed on Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist in a vice-like grip, holding him tight and mumbling into his stomach.

"Gross… disgust-ting. They'd-they'd never want me. Not if they kn-knew. He's the only one that cares. O-only one that doesn't hate me. I-I'm sick… I let him—" Blaine broke off into sobs.

Kurt swallowed the bile rising in his throat, his hands curling into fists against Blaine's back. That monster, that sick, disgusting creature… who'd smiled so politely, acted so loving towards Blaine. He'd known Blaine was tense… he thought it was just because of so much of his disapproving family in one place. He thought that Benny…

Blaine suddenly stilled in his arms, his head shooting up to look at Kurt, eyes wide. "_Kurt_," he said brokenly, pulling away from him at the look of disgust and hatred on his face. He pushed himself back, curling into a ball beside Kurt's bed, hiding his face in his knees. Kurt was disgusted by him. Kurt didn't want him anymore. Benny had always told him that if anyone found out… Blaine bit into his arm to try and quiet it his crying.

Kurt was still trying to reign in his emotions. Fighting back the urge to get in his car and drive to Blaine's house and strangle his uncle. Find some way to hurt that sick perverted monster the way he'd hurt Blaine…

"Kurt," Carole placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Kurt, honey, you're scaring Blaine."

That snapped him out of it. He looked over to where Blaine was curled in on himself, trying to hide, to make himself too small to see, to disappear. The way he always did when he was upset.

"Blaine," Kurt said, scooting closer to him.

"Don't say it," Blaine whimpered, his voice muffled by his arms, "B-breakup with me… but please, _please_don't say what-what you're thinking."

Kurt was taken aback, "Break up with you? Wh-why would I do that?"

Blaine peeked out at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "He-he always told me… if I-I told, if someone found out… they'd ha-hate me. They'd be mad. And-and you are. I can tell. You think I'm… I'm…" Blaine hid his face again.

Kurt seethed again and he heard his father practically growl from the doorway. Blaine shuddered, feeling the anger in the room. They hated him. Burt was never going to let him back in this house. Kurt was never going to look at him again. He was disgusting, worthless, broken.

Kurt shook his head, fighting desperately to push back his fury for the moment. He's use it later, right now he needed to be calm.

"I'm not… mad at _you_, Blaine," Kurt finally managed, "this isn't your fault."

"I let—"

"How old were you?" Burt cut him off, "When it started, how old were you?"

Blaine looked up at him fearfully, "Fi-five," he whispered.

Kurt's anger was easier to push down this time as he focused on making Blaine feel better, helping Blaine through this.

"A five year old boy against, what, a thirty year old man…" Kurt took a deep breath, "you didn't _let _him do anything. He forced you."

"But…"

"No, no buts. Whatever happened that first time, or anytime after really, doesn't matter. He's the monster, he's the sicko, he's the one that's disgusting, not you, okay?"

Blaine didn't respond.

Kurt opened his arms and Blaine looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Burt who tried to force out an encouraging smile before he crawled forward and allowed Kurt to hold him.

"Does, does he know where we live?" Carole asked them gently.

Blaine shook his head, "My p-parents don't even know."

Carole frowned. No wonder they had no clue what had been happening. They probably didn't even pay attention to Blaine unless he tried to start the conversation. She took a deep breath, "That's good. You can stay here, he won't be able to find you. We'll go to the police tomorrow, and you stay with us as long as it takes to get him put away. He won't touch you again."

Blaine looked up at her with wide, wet eyes. Things were going to be okay. He didn't have to be scared anymore. He would be alright.

Blaine relaxed fully into Kurt's embrace, feeling truly safe.


End file.
